The Mystic Woods (film)/Transcript
Transcript The "75 Years Entertaining the World" variant of the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo plays. It then cuts to a nursery as a young Miranda is laying down with her mother next to her. *'Miranda:' Mommy? *'Lucille:' Yes? *'Miranda:' Could you please tell me a story? *'Lucille:' Sure, there was once a brave hero. But he wasn't always a hero. *'Miranda:' Wait, what? You mean he was a bad guy before? *'Lucille:' No. He was a normal person, just like me and you. He's known as the Red Knight. *'Miranda:' The Red Knight? *'Lucille:' Yep. Like I was saying... he was known as the Red Knight. He hails from a distant kingdom known as Lightburrow. Some minutes later, Miranda falls asleep. Lucille smiles as she kisses her in her forehead and then leaves the room. The song Forever plays along with the opening credits. It then cuts to a few years later as an older Miranda is shown snoring in her bedroom. Then, the alarm goes off. She slams the alarm and attempts to fall back asleep. Unfortunately, she can’t as she wakes up and looks frightened at the clock. *'Miranda:' Ugh. Is it... 6:30 already? Shoot! I need to rush! She gets ready and places her clothes on offscreen. She then goes downstairs as she sees her parents having breakfast. *'Miranda:' Hi, mom. Hi, dad. *'Henry:' Good morning, Miranda. *'Lucille:' You're running late. *'Miranda:' I know, dang it. *'Lucille:' Just go. She prepares a ham and cheese sandwich and a glass of chocolate milk as she takes it. She then grabs her backpack and rushes out as the bus is parked outside, ready to leave. She then quickly rushes into the bus. *'Chelsea:' (waving) Mimsie, over here! She sits by her. Miranda then sighs. *'Miranda:' I'm nervous. Madame Willson will give us the reading test results today and I'm afraid I might get an "F". *'Chelsea:' Really, why? You can read, right? *'Miranda:' I do, but... reading isn't really reading. Like examining passages isn't reading. *'Chelsea:' Oh, I get it now. Let's hope we both passed. They sigh as they arrive. Miranda then notices Madame Wilson. *'Miranda:' Uh-oh. Uh, hi... *'Wilson:' Good morning, Miranda. Why are you nearly late? *'Miranda:' Late? But it's... (checks her watch) oh, I am. She smiles innocently while sweating. *'Miranda:' So, what's my grade? *'Wilson:' Let me see... She grabs a sheet and gives to her, revealing to be an "F". *'Miranda:' Yikes! My nightmare came true! She starts crying desperately. *'Miranda:' Why, cruel world?! She sobs as Chelsea rolls her eyes. *'Chelsea:' And my grade? She gives her sheet, revealing to be an "A+". *'Chelsea:' Not bad! Later, after the class. *'Miranda:' (panicked) Not bad?! My parents will kill me if they find I got another "F"! *'Chelsea:' (sarcastically) Boo-hoo! Grow up, girl! Just face their wrath. *'Miranda:' You want me to face my parents?! Trust me when I say if I show them this, the next time you see me will be on a missing poster! *'Chelsea:' Stop overreacting. *'Miranda:' My mom already thinks I'm stupid, I don't need to confirm it to her! Trust me! *'Chelsea:' Okay, fine, then... lock it in a box and say you lost it or something. *'Miranda:' Could work, if Madame Wilson isn't friends with my mom. *'Chelsea:' She is? She nods. *'Chelsea:' Okay, then your only option now is to just... not show her but I doubt you'd do that. Miranda is seen actually considering the idea. * Miranda: Could work. *'Chelsea:' No, that was a bad idea, that's why I said you would never do it! *'Miranda:' Thanks for the help! *'Chelsea:' Wait! I was joking! She turns to her and notices she is already gone. *'Chelsea:' Oh man... Well, she's dead. If cuts to Miranda arriving to her house as Coco comes into her. *'Miranda:' Shhh, Coco. Be quiet. Good girl. She purrs as Miranda turns on the TV. Suddenly, Lucille comes and unplugs the TV. *'Lucille:' Miranda, we have to talk. *'Miranda:' What is it? *'Lucille:' Your teacher phoned me, you got another "F"! *'Miranda:' Ugh... She had to do that? *'Lucille:' Yes she did, she has fears, Miranda. Like me. Sweetie, I understand it's difficult for you, but in life, we have to fight if we want to accomplish our goals. Be honest, do you have difficulty in concentrate? *'Miranda:' What? You think I can't understand things? *'Lucille:' Maybe. Miranda gasps in shock as Lucille sighs. *'Lucille:' Miranda, you are a smart girl, but you are kinda lazy. I don't want you to become a loser. She becomes sad after hearing it and is about to cry. *'Miranda:' Thanks for making me feel horrible. *'Lucille:' Miranda, I'm just... *'Miranda:' (in tears) Don't tell any other word. She flees as she sobs. Lucille sighs as Wilson comforts her. *'Wilson:' It's not your fault, dear. She's reckless. Or it's just a phase. Maybe we were too rough. *'Lucille:' True. What should I do? *'Wilson:' No clue. Let's hope she doesn't throw a violent tantrum. They sigh as Miranda is running into the Woods in tears while Coco follows her. *'Miranda:' Coco?! She meows. Miranda then grabs her. *'Miranda:' You shouldn't be here. Bad girl. Suddenly, they hear noises. Miranda turns. *'Miranda:' What is that? (afraid) Some kind of insect? Or thug? I have a wallet and I ain't afraid to use it. A small creature's eyes are then seen in the shadows as she shakes in fear. The monster then reveals itself. *'Implo:' Hello there! She screams as she kicks him. *'Implo:' Hey! Hey! Watch this luscious face! *'Miranda:' A talking gremlin! Yikes! *'Implo:' I'm not a gremlin! I'm an imp! The funkiest, grooviest, awesomest... *'Miranda:' That's not a word, is it? *'Implo:' I think it is. Do you have a dictionary? *'Miranda:' No. Sorry. What are you doing here? *'Implo:' Simple, princess. I'm here because I'm a messenger for the Hermit. And he wants you. Miranda makes a confused reaction. *'Miranda:' What? Coco meows confused as well. *'Implo:' What do you mean by what? *'Miranda:' First of all, I'm not a princess. I'm just a common girl. *'Implo:' I know, that was sarcasm, an insult, a way of me saying that... *'Miranda:' Oh, that's sarcasm? *'Implo:' Yeah! Are you unable to detect sarcasm? Coco hisses. *'Miranda:' To be honest... nope. Not at all. Implio facepalms. He then grabs something. *'Implo:' By the way, I didn't present myself properly. I'm Implo. *'Miranda:' Nice to meet you. I'm Miranda Phillips, but you can call me Mimsie too. But not Anda. *'Implo:' Any reason in special? *'Miranda:' That name's weird. Now, explain me who's that Hermit. *'Implo:' Can I do it in a song? *'Miranda:' Hmm... You know what? Sure! Go ahead! *'Implo:' Alright! (he sings the Hermit song, he then pants) Get it? *'Miranda:' Can you sing the song again? *'Implo:' No. Did you listen at all? *'Miranda:' Uh. Yea-no... *'Implo:' (facepalms) Teaching you will be more tough that I thought. Wow... *'Miranda:' Sorry. *'Implo:' But nothing I can't fix. Follow me, Anda. *'Miranda:' It's Miranda. *'Implo:' Until you are competent, I'm calling you Anda. *'Miranda:' (rolls her eyes) Fine. (sarcastically) Then lead me, Great Gremlin. *'Implo:' I'm not a gremlin! (rolls his eyes) Let's just go! They head. Later, they arrive at a rock. *'Miranda:' It's a rock. *'Implo:' Wrong! He touches the rock as it transforms into a beautiful looking cavern. *'Miranda:' Wow! This looks nice! Is this the Hermit's place? *'Implo:' Take a look by yourself. She looks around and then sees the Hermit. *'Miranda:' Umm, who are you? *'Hermit:' I'd like to ask the same to you. *'Miranda:' Phillips, Miranda Phillips. You must be the Hermit, right? *'Hermit:' Why do you ask? Are you here to buy something? *'Miranda:' What do you sell? *'Hermit:' Eye of frog, tongue of newt, jellybeans, toe of a witch, horns... *'Miranda:' I'm here for something else. As told by him, I'm allegedly the "chosen one". *'Hermit:' Wait... did you say chosen one? She slightly nods. *'Hermit:' That changes everything then. What's your name? *'Miranda:' Miranda. Miranda Phillips. *'Hermit:' My pleasure, Melissa. *'Miranda:' Miranda. *'Hermit:' Follow me, Macaroni. Implo tries to not laugh as she glares. *'Implo:' What's wrong, (jokingly) Macaroni? *'Miranda:' Aw nuts... Are we going through this? *'Implo:' The Hermit is kinda old. He once called me Grace. *'Miranda:' That doesn't sound remotely like your name. *'Implo:' He's old after all. So don't be too harsh. *'Miranda:' If you say so, alright then. She smiles as they follow him. Suddenly, they hear voices. *'Miranda:' Ugh... What are those noises? *'Hermit:' Voices. *'Miranda:' ...Voices? Of who? Or what? *'Hermit:' Spirits. *'Miranda:' As in... Spirits of this forest? *'Hermit:' Yes. Exactly. *'Miranda:' Oh... Isn't that kinda creepy? Like just hearing the dead people in the forest whisper? *'Hermit:' Spirits are not dead people. *'Miranda:' ...So, you're saying ghosts aren't dead people? Neither are zombies? *'Hermit:' I am saying that spirits are not ghosts. *'Miranda:' ... What? There's a difference? *'Hermit:' There is, young Michelle. *'Miranda:' Miranda... that's my name. *'Hermit:' Don't interrupt me, young Maria. *'Miranda:' (rolls her eyes) Nevermind. *'Hermit:' Anyways... ghosts are people who die, spirits are beings that inhabited these woods before humans knew it existed. Spirits are what made these woods special. *'Miranda:' So you are saying that the woods is like the home of the supernatural and spirits made the supernatural? *'Hermit:' Precisely. Ever heard of a place named Lightburrow? *'Miranda:' The place of all of my mom's fables and bedtime stories? *'Hermit:' Yeah, indeed. Yet it is no myth. She gasps shocked. *'Miranda:' What do you mean that it is not a myth? *'Hermit:' It's a long story, young Melody. Do you have the time? *'Miranda:' I do. *'Hermit:' Good. He spreads magic dust into a cauldron as images start showing up. *'Hermit:' (VO) Long ago in a distant land, there was a kingdom where a brave knight was chosen to protect it from foreign menaces and monsters. Yet, one day, a war happened between the pure knights and the dark knights who want to overthrow the kingdom and cause chaos. A wise sage one day casted a spell during the war, turning all combatants into creatures and destroying the kingdom, turning it into the woods it is today. Everything went peaceful with creatures created by the sage, known as Spirits keeping the forest under order. *'Miranda:' (VO) Wow... What else happened? *'Hermit:' (VO) Let me finish. Anyways, the spirits coexisted governing the woods for a long time. However, one spirit known by the others as the Red Man set a destructive attack to achieve its conquest, implying the kidnapping and assimilation of innocent people. *'Miranda:' (VO, shocked) My goodness! Who's the Red Man? *'Hermit:' (VO) I told you, Melanie, an evil spirit. There's strong possibilities he's still out there... that's why I sent Shaved Ice over here to get you. *'Implo:' (interrupting) Ahem, I have a name! *'Hermit:' Yes, Jorge, I know. *'Implo:' (mockingly) Yes, Jorge, I know. *'Hermit:' Why are you mocking me, Impface? *'Implo:' (lying) No, sir. *'Hermit:' I am old, not brain dead. As I was saying, young Maisie, you are the chosen one to stop the Red Man. *'Miranda:' Are you sure? *'Hermit:' Do you think I'm lying? *'Miranda:' Dunno. Just making sure. He raises his eyebrow and turns to her. *'Hermit:' Very well. Now... * Category:Transcripts Category:The Mystic Woods Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas